Camp Half-Blood Dance
by percabeth4evr99
Summary: Ok. So, to all of you who love PJO and epicness! I give you Camp Half-Blood Dance. In this piece are the couples: Percabeth (we cant live without them huh?), Jasper, Leyna (best shipping!), Frazel, Tratie, and whatever Chris and Clarisse are! REVIEW or die. No review no update. At least 2 please! No swears! Bye bye! I don't know what to do with this story. please look at chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I randomly came up qith this at school so I hope y'alls like it. Please Please review. No review. No contiues. K? Oh, plz don't swear in you reviews.**

Chapter 1: The Idea and Percabeth fluff!

Annbeth's POV

It's been two years since we sent Gaea back to Tartarus. Chiron definitely owed us. Big time. Percy and I came up with this amazing idea. Two weeks before the bead ceremony and the last day of camp, I posted a flyer on every cabin door reading:

First Annual: CHB Dance

When:Night Before Bead Ceremony

8-10pm (stay till midnight if you want)

Where: At the beach

RSVP: Annabeth Chase- Athena cabin

OR

Percy Jackson-Poseidon cabin

Attire: Semi-formal

I posted and posted because we had a bunch of cabins. I had just finished Iris when I got attacked by Percy. He kissed my neck.

"Hey, you done with that?" He asked. The tone of his voice hinted that he wanted to do something.

"Ya! That was my last one,"I replied. I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"Good. Go change. I wanna go swimming," He commanded looking at me with those sea-green eyes. How could I have refused?

"Ok."

We kissed and I headed back to my cabin. I quickly strapped on a silver bikini with purple borders. I tied a towel to my waist and headed over to Percy's cabin. I knocked. After hearing what I thought was an"ok come in", I walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The continuation of PERCABETH fluff.

**AN: btw thankies and virtual cookies (::) to the like 5 reviews I got. I would have updated yesterday but I lost the notebook I had it wrote it in. I found it! Since, I couldn't update yesterday I am going to do two chapters today!  
**

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door to a shirtless Percy in basketball shorts.

"Ah!" He exclaimed but, then he realized that it was me. "Oh wait it's just you."

I walked in further to him. I placed my hands on his rock-solid chest. His abs were gorgeous. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I am ready if you are," He said.

"'Kay,"I said kind of quietly.

He put on his camp short and guided me quite briskly out of his cabin. It was kinda a mess. We walked and stopped where the path split. Beach or Canoe lake?

"Where do you wanna go?" Percy asked me. He didn't really care.

"Um, let's go to the beach. It's more romantic,"I decided.

We got to the beach and I untied my towel. I needed one but Percy didn't because he was a Seaweed Brain. He just took off his shirt. He took me by surprise and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the shore line.

"What was that for?!" I was kinda mad.

"I didn't want you to burn your feet on the sand. Duh," He explained as if it was obvious.

We both dove in and went out pretty far. We eventually went underwater and Percy made a bubble. We first kissed. Then, Percy got bored with my lips so he moved on to my neck. We eventually made it to make-out point. I wasn't sure how long we were out there but, when we popped up, the sun had dipped down a little. We swam to shore. Actually, Percy made a wave which gently pushed us to shore. I dried off and we walked back to camp just in time for dinner.

**AHHHHHHHH done now to the next chapter yeah soooo R&R. Thx**

**(::) (::)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Asking

**Ooooh. Now we are at the dates and all that shipping. Yay! ok back to the story. WAIT! one more thing. **

**Me: Nico will you do me a favor?**

**Nico: WHAT!**

**Me:Can you do the disclaimer. Or die.**

**Nico:okokokokok. Percabeth4ever99 does not own any of us. Daddy Rick Riordan owns us. She just owns the plot.**

Piper's POV

All I could hear were shrills of laughter and excitement. I read the post on our cabin door and immediately IM'd Jason.

"So, Annabeth and Percy are hosting a dance on the beach. It's next week. Romans are welcome. I asked. Can you come?"I asked. I was staring quite intently maybe adding a little charmspeak.

"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it," He said. Then, a crash was heard in the distance. "I gotta go, Pipes. Love you!"

"Love you,too. Bye,"I said and the IM went blank.

Hazel's POV

Jason left his praetor's house and was smiling like a gnome. Maybe even wider. Fortunately , it faded quickly. He saw the stable roof. Completely caved in. The praetor scanned the rubble. The rest of camp started to surround the damage.

"Well we are going to need a new roof," He said then, walked off.

What was up with him? I ran off after him hoping to find out. He intently told me of the dance at Camp Half-Blood. He said the Romans were invited. Maybe I could convince Frank. I ran off to find him.

I found Frank talking to Dakota about something. When I walked up he waved him off and hugged me.

"Hey,"He said.

"Hey, there is a dance at Camp Half-blood. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure,"he said.

Leo's POV

"So, Rey, Percy and Annabeth are throwing a dance at camp. You wanna come with the rest of the Romans who are planning to go like Jason and Hazel?" I asked while working on Katie Gardner's computer.

"Of course Leo. I love you but, I need to go. A heard of pegasi completely trampled the stable roof. See you next week. Bye,"Reyna said. She looked so cute when she was worried. Her eyes showed a hidden fear. I loved being there for her when she had to be there for Rome.

"Bye, mi riena," I said. I called her my queen because she was. She was a firm leader but still loving. Her people were first. Like a queen.

Now after getting that out of the way, I focused all of my attention om Katie's computer. I fixed it and headed to the Demeter cabin.

Katie's POV

That stupid Hephaestus boy was taking forever with my computer. It wouldn't turn om. I told him that I would be in my cabin all day because most of our plants were dying and needed attention. I finished watering them and sat on my bed. I thought of the dance the was going to happen soon. It seemed to be stupid to me. I mean I have no boyfriend or any guy who would go with me. What about Travis? I thought. That was worse. After contemplating that for a while, a knock was placed on the cabin door. I went and answered it.

"Finally, Leo. So, what was wrong with...wait you are not Leo," I realized who it was. "Ugh. Travis, what do you want?" I asked, getting frustrated with his mere presence.

"Well, Katie, uh, I, uh, was wondering, um if you maybe wanted to, um, just maybe would like to go to the dance with me?" He asked rushing the last part.

"Why would I want to ?! All you do is embarrass me!"

"I only do that to get you to notice me. I am sorry . I knew I hurt you but no that much."

"Well you do. Come in for a sec' I think we need to talk," I said. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in.

We started and in-depth conversation. I asked him about all the pranks he has ever pulled on me. Honestly, I laughed at a couple. They were ingenious. Then out of the blue, he asked,

"So ,now all the malicious pranks are out of the way. I was wondering, well, I know I really like you. And I am not sure if you like me. But it's worth a shot. Do you not only want to go to the dance with me but, also be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I never thought it would come to this.

Then, I kissed him. I knew he never expected it. I loved it. That was when Leo walked in.

"Can you knock!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, I did. Hear is your computer," He said, gave me my computer , and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Dresses

**AN: You people make me sad. I said two reviews per chappie then I update. I got NO reviews for the past two chappies. So, if I get two reviews I will update the next chappie after this one. But no reviews= no chappie. Kbye.**

Chapter 3: Dresses.

Annabeth's POV

Two days before the dance and all of us girls were getting desperate. Not for dates, but for dresses. The crew from Camp Jupiter had flown in yesterday. Today was our day for shopping. Katie, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and I were going. We even got Clarisse to go. Both her and Reyna were skeptical on going.

We started at Macy's on 5th Avenue, since it is the largest department store. It had a huge browsed around and had a stack each. We ended up with...

Me-purple sweet-heart neckline, silver sash  
Clarisse-Blood red, one-shouldered, short,cupcake like  
Reyna-long and flowy gold, sleeveless turtleneck, that went well with her dark hair  
Katie-strapless, lime-green, with flower trim  
Hazel-white, chiffon with gold trim, short in the front and long in the back  
Piper-halter, turquoise, unexpectedly looked like "the dress"

So, we picked our choices and headed to the register. The cashier looked familiar. I quickly whispered to everyone that we should do "the test". We pull "the test" if we think someone/thing is a monster. The way the test works is we start talking in ancient Greek and the Romans, Latin .If they respond, we attack. I started to ask her about the prices. She responded. I nodded to the rest and they started to unsheathe their weapons. I slowly grabbed my dagger and pointed it at her.

"Okay, reveal yourself,"I demanded.

"Oh, you ssssssly, cheeky, children,"the slithering_ dracaena _hissed.

I stopped and froze because in her hand was my worse enemy. After facing it's mother myself, I was more afraid than ever. Then, a flash of gold rushed in my face. Reyna slayed the monster and we all placed drachmas to pay. Just one would cover the cost. We ran out of Macy's and headed back to camp.

**I thought I would throw in some adventure. Ok, now that I have done my part... DO YOURS! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The guys

**OK here we go. I was gonna update yesterday BUT, my dad kicked me off.**

Percy's POV  
All I heard was screaming. All the girls burst into the Zeus cabin. It took us all by surprise. I was shirtless. Jason had no shirt either. Okay, let me back up.

All we were doing was getting for the dance. Getting shirts, sport-coats all that jazz. Annabeth had texted Leo the girls dress colors so we could "match". None of the other guys were very fond of matching but, we did it for our girls. I was hoping Annabeth would pick something cool and blue, but no. I got stuck with silver. Travis got green. No one was surprised. Another non-shocker was Chris, he got red. Jason was the luckiest of us all and got teal. Leo's was gold. Frank got suited up in white.

We all looked great. Nico had joined us but, he didn't have a date. After we finished, we just sat on the floor and talked. It was weird. That is a girl thing. We had a lot to talk about. After talking about who had the best girlfriend, we decided to get Nico a date. We started naming the hot girls at camp when they rushed in.

"Percy, there there was a dracanea and she,um, she had a sppppider,"Annabeth started. She sounded really scared.

"But, don't get to worried Jackson. Reyna here got it taken care of," Clarisse snarled.

**Sorry so short. I had to finish early. So... R&R. I need song ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hair and Make-up

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. Here you go.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Finally it was the night of the dance. We all camped out at the Aphrodite cabin to get ready. The once-cleaned cabin was a mess. Shoes, clothes, make-up, and anything else that might have been used littered the once-clean floor. They set up stations for hair, make-up, and shoes. Yes,shoes because most of us ,like myself, Clarisse,and Reyna had never owned heels. All the Aphrodite girls grouped their shoes together. Almost every size and color were there.

I was an unfortunate center of attention since I normally thought make-up and stuff was bogus. I would do almost anything for Percy,though. Thalia helped me with my dress because she didn't go shopping with us and the Hunters came for the dance which was weird because they swore off men. Thalia kept whispering in my ear how gorgeous my choice was. I loved it. The silver material matched my golden princess curls perfectly. After Thalia's help, I went to Cynthia **AN/random name fyi** and she did my make up. All she did was brighten my lips, did mascara, and put on silver eyeshadow. Then I found some teal sandal heels in my size. I know my dress was silver and purple but, I loved that style and that was the only color in my size so, I went with it.

Piper was left with the "honor" of doing my hair. She put it in this braid called a waterfall braid and if I do say so myself, I loved the way I looked. Piper has a gift with hair even though hers is choppy with braids. She must have gotten it from her mom. The last time I had seen someone that good was...Silena. She put Reyna's all to one side with curls and purple flowers woven in. Hazel looked gorgeous with her hair half up and half down and strewn with pearls. Now Katie normally just wears her hair in a ponytail and always looks like someone very young but, after going through all the stations, she looked like a woman. Piper put her hair in a bun and let her bangs down and put a little crown of flowers on the side of the bun. Clarisse, oh Clarisse, she argued and thrashed and all the Aphrodite cabin could do is curl her hair, put it back in a red headband, and do her eyelashes. We all looked stunning.

**That's all I got 4 now. I only got 1 song idea that is it. FYI songs are for what they are dancing to. There will probably be no performances. **


	7. Chapter 7-Leyna and Percabeth

**AN: I am so happy for all of those who have read my stories and reviewed! I am so inspired by my reviewers so this is for you guys!**

Reyna's POV

Piper did an absolutely fabulous job with my hair. I loved it but I kept thinking about Leo...would he hate it. "Calm Reyna" I had to tell myself a million times over. I found gold sandals and was ready to go.

The guys really made an effort to please us. One by one they came to the Aphrodite cabin to pick us up. Leo came first.

"Hey Leo,"I started.

"Hello mi reina" He always does that. "Por lo tanto, te ves maravilloso . ¿Sabía Piper hacer en el pelo?" (So, you look gorgeous . Did Piper do your hair? )He said as he gave e a rose.

"Sí, realmente te gusta?"(Yeah, You really like it?) I said. "No pensé que lo harías."(I didn't think you would.)

"Rey, me encanta todo sobre usted y lo que haces."(Rey, I love everything about you and that you do.) He said stopping and looking at my face. A tear started to swell. Jason never said anything like that to me...

"I um, you must have learned from Percy ,huh,"I said, breaking our Spanish dialogue.

"Uh, no,well maybe. I did spend two weeks and then two months on a ship with him."

True...come on let's go,"I concluded.

Annabeth's POV

After Leo and Reyna left, Percy came. He had thew most gorgeous bouquet that I had ever seen. It was like two blue flowers and like ten silver ones and in the middle was a card.

"Here," He said as he gave me the flowers.

"Thanks. Wow, Seaweed Brai..."I stopped because when I opened the card their was a necklace. It was a silver open ring and it had a wave going through it. It reminded me of ...us. "Oh, Percy, I love it!"

"Here, let me help you." He put it around my neck as I held up my hair. He kissed it as he did the clasp. "I love you Annabeth," He whispered as he did.

I froze. He whispered, in that exact voice, in the place. He was about to die and he said that. Kronos, in his full power almost killed him when he whispered the to me.

Percy turned around and saw my face in horror.

"Oh,Annabeth,it's ok. He didn't kill me. I am right here," He said in a reassuring voice. He wrapped his arms aorund me and i started to cry. I thought I had that memory erased completely. Apparently I didn't.

"But, Percy," I started in between tears.

"Hey, hey,"Percy pulled apart and scooped my face in his hands, "Annabeth, tonight we are celebrating. We are celebrating us. We are both alive and together. We are together. Let's go to the dance ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go"I smiled at him and I took his elbow.

**AN: Just for those who are fluent in Spanish, I used Google Translate so, if I am off, don't kill me.**


	8. Chapter 8-Jasper, Hazel but no Frazel

**AN: I am getting serously frustrated. NO reviews. Come on people. Cereal! Ok, well, here we go with this next one anyway cause I am nice.**

Piper's POV

So, Percabeth had left the building and so did Leyna. Yes, the entire cabin uses the couple names. I can't help to always feel nervous around Reyna. I mean, I practically stole her boyfriend. Yeah, I felt kind of relieved when they left. Leo is such a goofball and they balance each other out.

Jason came after Percy. He was so cute in his suit thing. My hair was magically,again, blessed by my mother to be long, and flowy. I just simply curled it. And I got rainbow feathery patterned stiletto heels. It matched my dress exceptionally well.

Jason casually put his arm around me and we left. We casually walked and just enjoyed each others warmth. Like halfway to the beach, he pulled out a tiger lily and put it in my hair. Perfect. It was just perfect.

Hazel's POV

I cannot believe I am actually wearing jewels. It is so odd for me to wear gems. I think I wore them confidently.

Frank came after Jason. He seemed so out of place. That is one of the many things I loved about him. Surprisingly, my dress had pockets. I still had his firewood in these pockets but, I had Charlotte **AN: Random Aphrodite chick **sew on a zipper so, I could keep it safe. That was probably my biggest worry.

**Sorry so short. I had no more ideas. The box underneath would love to be filled. Soooooooo that is your job. Write in it please. Pretty please! I will give you a cookie! (::)**


	9. Chapter 9-There's the Frazel and Traite

**AN: So I got like 4 Reviews! I know that isn't many but it means the world to me! Thank you and here are the four cookies I owe. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Hazel's POV

Frank seemed very nervous. Like he was gonna do something. I was outright worried. I knew something was up because he wasn't uncomfortable. The shape shifting does that to him. We just kissed at first and walked to the beach.

Katie's POV 

That Travis Stoll better not bail on me, I thought after Frank and Hazel left. I thought about his gorgeous eyes, and his curly hair and...then the door knocked. I answered. And guess who it was...Travis in a green suit.

"Well, well well, look who it is," I started.

"You look marvelous as well,"He said with his goofy smile.

"Thank you,"I smirked at him.

"Oh, c'mon Katie! Here." It was a lime green box with a yellow bow.

"Oh my gods. Travis!"I punched him lightly in the arm. Inside was a pair of daisy earrings the matched my sash wonderfully.

**AN: So I have to keep it short today because I have to start my science project. Here is Tratie for whoever wanted Tratie. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: AN

**AN: Look guys, I have no where to go with this story. If anyone wants it they can have it. Just review to let me know. Thx**

**~percabeth4evr99**


	11. Chapter 11- Oh no!

**Ok. Im back and I have some new ideas so please please please and again please review! Thx!**

Annabeth's POV  
So, the dance that everyone at camp has been excited for for like weeks has finally come together the way Seaweed Brain and I had intended it to be. Well, except for the gods. Yes you heard me right. The gods decided to crash our dance. We were all enjoying ourselves and partying. Very happy for the fact that all our threats have been taken care of. It was quite peaceful. Then,

FLASH!

All the gods appeared. Well, at least the ones with campers here. And Hera. I wasn't happy to see her. But, honestly I was happy that I was with Percy. Whether the gods were here or not. I was with my friends and that night was perfect.

Oh, and did I mention the Hunters showed up as well? Well, Artemis thought the girls needed a break. Maybe a dance wasn't the best idea for them, because all the single guys were hitting on them and asking them for a dance. It was funny to watch.

Apollo had taken over the dj's position. And within a few minutes of the gods' arrival, "I Love It" by Icona Pop was blaring and everyone was dancing and partying like crazy.

Leo

"I don't care! I love it!" Man, this was great. The gods came and now the party got amped up by like 100 degrees. It was great. And man Reyna wow. She has a hidden wild side. Dancing with her was like.. you know thinking back on it, there are no words.

"Baby!" I yelled to Reyna over the music.  
"Ya"  
"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her  
"That would be great. Thank you," she kissed my cheek.

I weaved my way through the crowd of campers and gods till I found the snack table. Of course, the Demeter cabin had a say and pretty much whipped up all the food. The Dionysus kids apparently made the punch. I'm just worried that they spiked it. but whatever. I poured Reyna and myself a clear plastic cup. I started to make my way back to Reyna when Frank stopped me. Oh gosh. Out of all the Argo II crew members, Frank creeped me out the most.

"Hey I can't find Hazel. Have you seen her?" He asked me all nervous.

I told him I didn't know and went to look for Renya. I didn't see her where we were. I scanned the whole area. No sing of her. I ran back to Frank.

"Still can't find her?" I asked, desperate."Nope."  
"Yeah I can't find Reyna either."

**Cliffie! MWAHAHAHA**


	12. Chapter 12: The plan and realization

**AN: Please please please look at my new story "The Prophecy". No one has reviewed or followed. I feel like it's awful. So please look at it. **

Deep in the woods of Camp Half-Blood, Octavian and his followers had unloaded their stolen girls. Reyna and Hazel. They were initiating the plan for Octavian's praetorship. Steal the dates of males in the Seven. Then, make them make him praetor. It was fool proof. He was sure the Romans had been invited for the dance and it had been perfect. All according to plan. Next, he was to grab Piper and Katie. He didn't know of this "Katie". But, he had heard that she was with someone with the last name of Stoll and that this Stoll would help Percy and Jason. And he had heard nothing but terrible things about the prankster. So, to keep his plan safe he had to break him too. Octavian figured they would act on weakness and give him the praetorship no doubt.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dance, Leo and Frank were searching frantically. They asked just about everyone except the gods. They didn't want the to worry about their children. Because they didn't know what to do, they had to go to Chiron. They found Percy and Travis next to him. they looked very frustrated and worried. Leo and Frank were feeling the same way. No, it couldn't be. Were Annabeth and Katie missing,too? They wondered.

They walked up to them and heard the whole thing.

"Annabeth," Percy started.

"Annnnnnd...Katie," Travis said.

"Are gone!" They said at the same time.

"The same with Reyna and Hazel," Frank wailed. Yes he was on the verge of tears.

"Children, it's going to be fine. I'll try to enlist Lady Artemis's help," Chiron said. He tried to comfort the teens.

Percy seemed the worse off. He was tearing up and shaking. It must have been from the after-math of Tartarus any of them knew it too. So, Percy, Leo, and Travis were all there. Then, Jason and Clarisse ran up. It was weird to see them side-by-side. They both were distraught. Like the rest were all were. THey all half expected that they all had the same problem. This couldn't be good. It dawned on the guys that Clarisse was there too.

"Clarisse child, do you have a problem? Because we have quite the issue hear," Chiron said to her.

"Oh, I have an issue alright!"

"Not you too!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh yes my Chris has disappeared groom right under my nose!" Clarisse was about to join Percy with her sadness.

Frank,Leo, and Jason had no idea why she was so upset, only Travis. He was apart of the Battle of the Labyrinth. He knew of Chris's delirium.

"No, not again. Please not again,"Clarisse kept mumbling.

Jason hated seeing them all like this so he, Frank, and Leo began to think. Who hated them? Who has a motive? And then Jason and Frank got it at the same time,

"Octavian!"

**Thank you so much. Sorry for taking 9 million years to update and please look at Prophecy!**

**Love y'all**


End file.
